


Такова правда

by dnimreven



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Все знают, что ты не можешь соврать своему соулмейту, но Тони всегда считал это обыкновенной выдумкой. Ровно до того момента, как он попытался огрызнуться Стиву, и слова застыли у него в горле.





	Такова правда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth of It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280859) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



Тони никогда особо не задумывался о том факте, что ты не можешь соврать своему соулмейту. Он всегда считал, что это больше общественное поверье, чем реальное явление. В конце концов, Говард постоянно врал Марии. И когда ты время от времени слышишь истории, как кто-то изменяет своему соулмейту или обманывает его, делает ему больно, ты понимаешь, что это всего-навсего обыкновенное заблуждение. Поэтому вся эта затея ‘жизни без лжи’ - это скорее выборочное поведение, чем что-то неизбежное, навязанное связью между соулмейтами.

И он так и придерживался этого мнения, ровно до того момента, пока Стив, чтоб его, Роджерс однажды не посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом после миссии и практически не закричал ему в лицо:

\- Ты что ли _пытаешься_ усложнить мою жизнь?!

_Да, Стив, я просыпаюсь каждое утро и придумываю лучший способ испортить тебе день._

По крайней мере, именно это он попытался сказать, но слова просто застряли у него в горле.

По ощущениям прошло несколько часов, но на деле, скорее всего, прошло не больше минуты, пока Тони просто стоял и пялился на Стива через стол в конференц-зале. Все остальные тоже смотрели на них со смесью усталости и смеха на лицах. Деткам никогда не нравится, когда мама и папа ругаются.

Ему хотелось засмеяться.

Именно слово ‘да’ мешало ему открыть рот. Он формировал слово ‘Стив’ во рту и не чувствовал никакого сопротивления, но слово ‘да’ лежало тяжело и неподвижно на его языке.

\- Стив, - произнес он. Взгляды всей команды теперь были обращены на него, и он не знал, засмеяться ему, заплакать или просто начать кричать и материться. - Стив, я не могу соврать тебе.

\- Ты и не должен врать своим товарищам по команде, Тони, я… - Стив застыл на месте, увидев выражение лица Тони и взгляды их друзей. - Ты… погоди, ты…

\- Я не пытаюсь усложнить тебе жизнь, - Тони прерывисто вздохнул, и, черт возьми, правда разлилась по его венам таким облегчением, будто она столкнула что-то горячее и тяжелое с его груди, не оставив от этой тяжести и следа. - Вообще-то, я изо всех сил стараюсь не быть для тебя обузой, потому что я итак уже уверен, что не нужен тебе, и я ни за что не хочу давать тебе предлог, чтобы…

Стив пересек комнату так быстро, что Тони даже не успел отразить его движение, пока тот не прижал руку к его губам, заставляя его замолчать.

\- Оставьте нас вдвоем, пожалуйста, все, - попросил он, не отводя распахнутых темных глаз от Тони. - Нам нужно поговорить.

Тони даже не смотрел, как остальные мстители поспешно покидают комнату и сразу же начинают переговариваться между собой, едва закрыв за собой двери. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, и он чувствовал собственное теплое дыхание на ладони Стива.

Когда они остались одни, Стив отнял руку, и Тони резко вдохнул прохладный воздух, уже начиная скучать по его прикосновению. Он не ожидал этого, он никогда в жизни не мог бы ожидать этого. Любить Стива было легко, идеально легко, но соулмейты? Нет. Нет, он не тот человек, которому достается соулмейт. И он определенно не тот человек, который может стать соулмейтом для Стива Роджерса.

Стив прикоснулся к его щеке едва заметным касанием пальцев.

\- Как давно? - тихо спросил он прерывистым шепотом.

\- Я не знаю, - у Тони уже кружилась голова, ему казалось, что его всего трясет. - Я влюбился в тебя почти десять лет назад. Но мне кажется, что эта штука с соулмейтами появилась недавно. Не подумай, что я часто тебе вру, но… - в его голове пронеслись сотни саркастичных комментариев с Гражданской Войны и вся та ложь, которую он говорил ради того, чтобы спасти Стива, - я обнаружил это только сейчас.

\- Десять… - Стив сглотнул. - Десять лет, Тони. Боже… - он закрыл глаза, и Тони чувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы. - Тони, - он наклонился ближе, пока их губы не оказались в миллиметрах друг от друга, - Тони, _я с самого начала не мог тебе врать._


End file.
